


Please Don’t Let Go

by frenchgarden



Series: The Last Few Days of the Year [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroko’s Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Grown up Akashi, Grown up Kuroko, Idk how this tag thing works, Jk it’s not a one shot but these can be read out of order, KnB fluff, M/M, One-Shot, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchgarden/pseuds/frenchgarden
Summary: Kuroko ends up being cornered by some predatory thugs and Akashi saves him from being assaulted.





	Please Don’t Let Go

December 22 

Kuroko Tetsuya is currently loving his life as well as the people he decided to let in. Above all, he deeply loved his slightly taller boyfriend, Akashi Seijuro. They met when he helped Kuroko discover and hone his skills in middle school and have been good friends ever since. The two probably hadn’t noticed it, but everyone else did. It was clear as day that the friendship that they’ve formed over the years up until high school was slowly evolving into something greater. Come college, they finally addressed what had been the elephant in the room for too long and had finally come to a mutual understanding. 

 

After they’ve graduated, they decided to take their relationship to the next tier: moving in together. It seems that because they spend a lot of their time together, they begin to long for something they never did before. Suddenly, Kuroko’s innocence in Akashi eyes was translated to I want you to take me. Anywhere and anytime. Suddenly, Akashi’s broad shoulders, abs, and biceps looked delicious to Kuroko. To the two, just looking at one another made them want to make out passionately and make love in bed until the sun rises. Needless to say, sex was invigorating. Kuroko didn’t like it rough, he fucking loves it rough. Sometimes, Akashi would get carried away and slap his ass but the pain also brought him so much pleasure. 

 

They now both have high-paying jobs and are able to support themselves without the help of their parents. At their age, worrying about them should be the least of their parents’ problems. Instead, they wanted to help them live an easier life. While Kuroko was a pharmacist, Akashi was the CEO of his family’s company. He decided to be more participative in the family business after finally being in good terms with his father. They have been in this loving relationship for nearly 11 years now and not a single day had passed whenever they’re together that they didn’t enjoy.

 

Today is December 22. In three days, it would be Christmas, one of the most celebrated and anticipated days of the year. It would also be the first Christmas that they get to spend with each other as well as a couple of other friends. Today, they will also head to the mall to buy some presents for their friends.

Once they were in front of the mall, they went to the entrance and Kuroko shivered once they were inside. It was already cold outside, but it was about a few degrees colder here. Having noticed this, Akashi asked, “Are you cold, love? Do you want me to get you warm?” He proceeded to wrap his arm around his waist and brought him closer to his side. Kuroko visibly blushed and looked down, not wanting him to see his reddened face. After seeing his reaction, Akashi sported a smug look on his face and squeezed the blue-haired man’s waist. A few minutes after noticing people looking at them, the shorter of the two blushed once again and tried to remove his lover’s hand. He wouldn’t budge, though, and teased Kuroko by asking with mocking puppy eyes, “What’s wrong, Tetsuya? Are you embarrassed of me? Or worse, do you not love me anymore?” knowing full well that such wasn’t the case. The person in question glared at him and tried to seem angry but once he heard the other chuckle, he knew that he failed to do so. The redhead simply grabbed the other’s chin with his free arm, and kissed the tip of his nose. For the nth time, blood rushed up to Kuroko’s cheeks and he looked away. Once again, the person responsible let out a chuckle and continued to lead him to the first store in which they were going to look around.

 

After hours of tiresome walking and waiting in very long lines, they were finally finished, hands full of bags. It was no surprise that a lot of other people would also do some last-minute shopping as well, resulting in a very crowded mall. As they were walking outside, about to head to their shared apartment, they somehow got separated by the sea of people rushing out at the same time as them. Kuroko panicked for a slight moment but forced himself to stay calm so as to be able to think clearly on what to do. He decided to try to spot Akashi by his hair, which was hard to miss, but much to his dismay, a few minutes had passed by without a trace of red hair in the crowd. He opted to just call him but before doing so, went somewhere with less people, the corner of an alleyway, in order to easily grab it from his pocket. 

 

He heard footsteps nearing him and had rejoiced inwardly, thinking it was Akashi who, would undoubtedly find him somehow even if he was on the other side of the world, but it was a horrible mistake. He looked up and saw three people staring him down with a predatory smirk. One whistled at him and said, “Damn, baby, what ya’ doing here all alone, looking so cute and tasty?” Another licked his lips all the while checking him out from head to toe. He was downright terrified and had never felt so disgusted. Although he only recently started learning self-defense techniques, as requested by Akashi, he’d already learned a handful, but isn’t fully effective in this situation, due to his lack of strength. He swallowed a lump in his throat and slowly started backing away from them. The third one didn’t let me, though, and quickly grabbed one of my wrists, too tight for comfort. I quietly asked, “P-please let go of me. I have somewhere else to be, so...” “Huh? Where else do you need to be but in my arms?” The man that held my wrist exclaimed, pulling him towards his chest. His heart was beating quickly and loudly. He resorted to using self-defense techniques, though, as expected, it was futile. “What a cutie. We haven’t had a resistant one in a while. This could be fun.” Having heard these, his heart sank all the way to his stomach. He didn’t know what to do at all. He was on the verge of crying. “Let’s have fun. Okay?” A voice beside him said, touching his nape and back. He felt his breath on his neck. He whimpered in fear of what they’ll do to him.

 

“Why don’t you back off what’s mine?” A familiar voice exclaimed, furious and pissed beyond belief. Seijuro, thank God, Kuroko thought. He looked at him and he was seething with anger. One of them scoffed and dared to challenge him. Akashi shifted his eyes from Kuroko’s fear-induced ones to the hand gripping his right wrist, making him unable to move from his extremely uncomfortable spot. Like a calm before a storm, he slowly walked towards the four. His eyes tell the three bastards everything they needed to know. They stood their ground, though, and one even thought of making a move on Kuroko and kissing him with his filthy ones. Akashi was quick to react and punched him square in his face. The poor excuse of a man fell down and immediately, blood had flown down from his nose and his lips. He coughed and a tooth fell out. Seeing this had sent chills to the two others’ spines. Instead of fighting back, they opted not to and was about to help the injured one up and run for their lives but was stopped by the merciless Bokushi. “What do you think you’re doing? None of you can be forgiven for this. Bow down to me. Kneel and put your foreheads on the ground,” Bokushi exclaimed as he proceeded to kick the other two in their stomachs until their heads were down to the ground as they doubled over in pain. The other one is here, Kuroko thought. He was thinking of stopping him before they were knocked unconscious, or worse, dead, but decided against it as he knew that Akashi’s orders are absolute and that he knows his limits.

 

Akashi walked past them and assisted Kuroko so that he can carry him on his shoulders. With soft eyes, he asked him, “Are you okay, Tetsuya? Did they touch you?” Kuroko, still at a loss over what happened, only shook his head and gave him a look that gives him the impression that thankfully, they weren’t able to do anything because he saved him. The pair heard a chorus of groans and turned their heads towards those who made the sounds. The three thugs, who could barely stand up, looked back at the hero and the victim, and, with deep remorse and genuineness, bowed down once again, and took off limping, rather than running, with probably permanent scowls etched on their faces.

 

Akashi carried Kuroko on his back all the way back to the building they resided in. He finally put him down once they were on the elevator. He pressed the button which was the floor they lived in, and they waited in comfortable silence until they arrived. Without realizing it, Kuroko was staring at Akashi with a small smile and reddened cheeks. The latter must have felt a pair of eyes looking at him, so he checked if his hunch was right. Indeed it was, and he stared at him back just as lovingly as the former did. They heard the ding of the elevator, indicating that they’ve arrived and walked in sync towards their room, slowly intertwining their hands on the way.

 

Once they entered their room, Akashi went to do something somewhere further into their apartment. Kuroko decided to rest after changing from his casual clothes to a plain white t-shirt and loose sweatpants. The taller entered their bedroom and sat beside the shorter. He placed his hand on top of the other’s and nuzzled his nose into his neck. Kuroko chuckled slightly and turned his body to touch his forehead with Akashi’s. For what seemed like an eternity, they just stared into each other’s eyes, getting lost in them. The redhead broke the silence first, and said, “Please don’t let go of me again.” 

“Hmm?”

“Awhile ago, I mean. When I noticed you weren’t beside me, I feared for the worst. What if someone took you? What if someone hurt you, o-or touched you? What if some asshole decided to terrorize you? For once in my life, I dreaded being right. When I saw how scared you were, I wanted to slap myself. It was my fault for not being too careful, for allowing you to slip out of my hands. I’m truly sorry, Tetsuya. I’ve failed you,” Akashi said, burying his face into Kuroko’s shoulders with tears threatening to slip out of his usually firm, fierce eyes.

 

Kuroko was touched by what he said, but didn’t like the fact that he was blaming himself for the whole situation. “It’s not your fault, Seijuro. No one had foreseen the events that occurred earlier. If anything, please do not blame yourself. Everyone has the choice to act how they like upon certain things, and acting indecently and being immature people about it was theirs. The important thing now is that we’re both safe and sound in our apartment. I love you, Seijuro. You don’t know how thankful I am for what you did earlier, though, Bokushi had definitely gone a little too far,” Kuroko replied with tenderness in his tone.

 

Akashi simply chuckled and said, “Well, if he sees that someone isn’t treating his empress right, he’s bound to go to extra lengths to prove how stupid it was for them to dare touch you.”

 

Kuroko simply giggled at that and kissed his lover softly. 

 

They spent the night cuddling and talking about trivial matters until they were both sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading up until the end! This is the very first fanfiction that I’ve ever written and I’m curious as to whether people like this kind of shit or not. Anyway, I hope you have some suggestions or comments that can help me better my future works (or probs this one if I’m up for it.) That’s all, thank you and have a happy new year!


End file.
